Mai Famiri
by StarLikeShadow
Summary: Tsuna has a family with many big brothers and a big sister, an amazing Mama and a great Uncle and he wants everyone to know about them. slight Ua where Tsuna is younger than the others. Fluff mostly.


**We're so sorry to be doing this to all you people who are hoping for an update but...TAAADAAA we wanted to let our imaginations run wild with this little story!**

**Enjoy**

**Age:**

**Tsuna: past 4 current 7**

**Kyoya: past 12 current 15**

**Mukuro: past 12 current 15**

**Hayato: past 10 current 13**

**Takeshi: past 10 current 13**

**Lambo: past 9 current 12**

**Ryohei: past 11 current 14**

**Chrome: past 9 current 12**

**Reborn: Adult.**

**Kyoya and Mukuro are high school students while the rest minus Tsuna and Reborn are in junior high school.**

* * *

"Next let us have...Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun!"

A boy walked in front of his class with a paper in his hands. He took a deep breath and turned around to face the class filled with second graders as he kept the paper behind him. His eyes were a wide chocolate brown and his hair was strangely gravity defying caramel. He fidgeted in his place and stared at everyone as they waited for this boy to speak.

The teacher smiled kindly at the nervous looking child with a smile on her face. "Sawada-kun, you can go ahead and talk now" she gently coaxed the boy.

"H-hai Unemori-sensei" he stuttered at the teacher and took a deep breath before showing his drawing to the class. It was messy and hard to tell like any other second grader's drawing but it was a happy one with many smiling faces and some scowls but on top; it had something that said "Mai Famiry" with the F facing the other way.

"Dame-Tsuna made such an ugly drawing and the spelling is wrong, look even the F is facing the wrong way!" one of the students in the back called and the whole class laughed.

Unemori-sensei looked at them with a stern disapproving gaze. "Sakanori Ryoji-kun." she called to the student with a scolding tone. "You are in charge of cleaning the classroom after classes _alone_ today and I will be supervising." she said with a smile.

The student flinched at the punishment and looked down sagged as the class laughed at his misfortune.

Unemori-sensei huffed before turning to the child looking at his drawing with a pout. "Sensei thinks that the drawing is beautiful Tsunayoshi-kun. Would you share with us the story of why you drew that?"

Tsuna looked up at the teacher and nodded with a big smile on his face. "Yes!" he said and looked at the class with a smile.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, I am seven years old and for the assignment of drawing "My Precious Things" I drew my family!"

* * *

_I have a mama and a papa but I don't see my papa all the time and I also have a grandpa but I've only met him once._

_Even though I don't see my papa all the time I don't mind!_

_because my mama is pretty, good at cooking and has a very nice smile._

_My mama is also the nicest mama in the whole world. My mama is so nice that she took in all of my big brother and my big sister into the family even though she didn't know them._

_My family is very big because of my mama but I don't mind because they're all really nice to me and they're really funny too, oh but sometimes they're scary too!_

_Um...I should start from Kyoya-nii!_

_Kyoya-nii is the first one. Mama brought him home one day when I was only four years old. Back then I think Kyoya-nii was still younger than he is now...a-and Kyoya-nii is eight years older than me!_

_Mama said that she took him in from the street nearby, he had a lot of bandages and was holding two wooden stick kind of thing. I think it was called...tonpie?_

_Anyway, Kyoya-nii is really quiet. He doesn't like to talk to too many people and when I first met him he would always stare at me and doesn't talk to me a-and when he does talk to me he calls me a herbivore and doesn't say much._

_I wanted to get closer to Kyoya-nii. I tried everything to sitting next to him, being nice to him and even share my toys with him but nothing worked...and then I remembered Mama's cooking and Everyone loves Mama's cooking so when she made us Hamburger steak for dinner I cut mine in half and gave half of it to him!_

_After that he looked at me for a while with big eyes before he suddenly pat me on the head and he said "Thank you, Tsunayoshi!" I was really happy back then because that was the first time he actually called me by my name and he even smiled at me!_

_Mama told me that since Kyoya-nii likes me now, Kyoya-nii was going to be my big brother! I was really happy!_

_After Kyoya-nii was Mukuro-nii._

_Mukuro-nii came to our house by Mama too and he's the same age as Kyoya-nii. Mama didn't tell me where she found Mukuro-nii, she only told me that she found Mukuro-nii trying to get food so she brought him home. After a few days a few people came and tried to take Mukuro-nii from us but Mama wouldn't let the scary men even touch Mukuro-nii, she was so cool with her frying pan as she protected Mukuro-nii!_

_She was like wham! wham! wham!_

_But the scary men wouldn't leave but then my uncle came and saved us with his green toy gun!_

_But before he came Mama was really cool. She was like a superhero and she even said. "You won't touch my son!" so I knew that Mukuro-nii was also family!_

_Mukuro-nii wasn't harder to get along with. He talks more than Kyoya-nii does and he does a lot of neat magic tricks. We get along okay but he likes to bully me sometimes and pick on me with his little magic but that's when Kyoya-nii would come in and stop Mukuro-nii. But when Kyoya-nii does come to save me he gets in a little argument with Mukuro-nii and I have to be the one to stop them before they get hurt!_

_Next is Hayato-nii._

_Mama wasn't the one who brought Hayato-nii and Hayato-nii is two years younger than Kyoya-nii and Mukuro-nii._

_When the four of us, Me, Mama, Kyoya-nii and Mukuro-nii was playing a monopoly in the livingroom. Ah, I was winning, Mukuro-nii was second, Kyoya-nii was third and Mama was playing the banker!_

_We heard a noise from the kitchen and Mama immediately went to the kitchen to see what happened and told us to stay in the living room but suddenly we heard her scream! We ran to the kitchen but we didn't find any bad person! It was Hayato-nii all curled up in the corner! He wore some really fancy clothing but it was pretty dirtied and it had a little rip here and there and we also found out that Mama wasn't screaming. She was squealing- she said so._

_Anyway Hayato-nii's stomach suddenly growled then so Mama decided it was time to have dinner._

_After that Hayato-nii stayed with us but he didn't really like us at first. He doesn't smile and he was really rude to us back then but when we were playing with fireworks, Hayato-nii accidentally lit up the really dangerous kind that only Uncle was allowed to light. I had to save Hayato-nii like whoosh!_

_After that Hayato-nii really came to like me and suddenly he started calling me with this really funny nickname… oh but after that we got scolded by Mama to never touch the big fireworks again. Also he still doesn't get along with Mukuro-nii and Kyoya-nii._

_After Hayato-nii was… Oh right it was Takeshi-nii!_

_Mama didn't bring Takeshi-nii to the house either and he's the same age as Hayato-nii._

_Back then Takeshi-nii was brought over by Uncle Tsuyoshi, Takeshi-nii's real daddy. We don't really understand why he had to stay with us when he had a real daddy but I don't mind because now Takeshi-nii is part of my family! But one time when Uncle Tsuyoshi came over during his monthly visit, he brings us really good sushi for free, me and Takeshi-nii saw some really scary guys wearing black and had these weird painting on their skin, waiting outside for Uncle Tsuyoshi._

_Anyway Takeshi-nii was the easiest to get along with! Takeshi-nii would always smile and he's really good at baseball! He gets along with Hayato-nii too but they still fight a lot with each other- but Mama said that Hayato-nii is just showing his affection when he yells at him._

_When Takeshi-nii grows up he said he's going to be the greatest baseball player ever. He said he wanted to be someone that Uncle Tsuyoshi and I would be really proud of but I'm already proud of how he always smiles even when he gets hurt or dirty from playing baseball._

_I guess he just really likes the sport._

_He tries to get along with everyone but Mukuro-nii and Kyoya-nii still won't get along with him unless I'm there…_

_After Takeshi-nii was Lambo-nii._

_Lambo-nii was brought home crying by Mama and he's a year younger than Hayato-nii and Takeshi-nii. He had this really strange magical afro back then and could bring out any sort of things from his head but he mostly keeps candy in there. Sometimes he shares…_

_Anyway we don't know why but Lambo-nii seems to really hate Uncle Reborn and would throw toy fireworks at him whenever he could._

_Other than that Lambo-nii really likes to sleep and sometimes when he sleeps and I try to wake him up I get trapped in his death grip and I wouldn't be able to get out which isn't fun. He even gets scolded by Kyoya-nii and Hayato-nii when that happens._

_He also has this toy and sometimes someone who looks like him but much older comes over and gives me nice treats. Ever since Lambo-nii came, I also sometimes see my other brothers and sister's look like suddenly arrive and would treat me really nicely and give me candy._

_After Lambo-nii is Ryohei-nii._

_Ryohei-nii is older than Hayato-nii and Takeshi-nii but he's younger than Kyoya-nii and Mukuro-nii._

_Mama knew Ryohei-nii's Mommy and actually his Mommy and Daddy left to go to the land of the sky at least that's what Mama said. Ryohei-nii still had an Aunt but she couldn't take care of two kids so she only took in his sister and because of that, Mama decided to take him in too!_

_Now Ryohei-nii is not only Kyoko-nee's big brother but mine too!_

_Ryohei-nii is kind of like Takeshi-nii and is always happy and really energetic. Even his voice is really loud! So loud that it makes Kyoya-nii, Mukuro-nii, Hayato-nii and even Lambo-nii mad! But I don't mind._

_Why? Because one time I asked him why he makes his voice so loud and he told me!_

_He told me that he had to be loud so that his Mommy and Daddy in the sky could still hear him and so that they'll know that Ryohei-nii is still doing okay and that he's still EXTREME!_

_And I know that they can hear him and that they know he's doing well!_

_After Ryohei-nii is the last one. My one only big sister, Chrome-nee!_

_Mama took her in but Mukuro-nii and I found her Chrome-nee is the same age as Lambo-nii. It was Mukuro-nii and my turn to accompany Mama on shopping and on our way home we decided to stop in the park for ice cream. That was when we heard her!_

_We walked around the whoooole park until we found her in the cave that we like to use as a hideout when we come to the park! She had so many bruises and she was crying with big tears falling down her face._

_We tried to talk to her but she wouldn't talk to us until Mukuro-nii gave her his ice cream even though it was his favorite pineapple flavor._

_And you know that was the first time I saw Mukuro-nii become nice to anyone besides me!_

_After a while she finally talked to us and she was so shy back then oh and her name used to be Nagi but she decided to change it to Chrome-nee when we brought her home._

_Chrome-nee came from a bad family and her mommy and daddy was the one who gave her all the bruises but after Mama reported to the police Chrome-nee didn't have to worry about them anymore. Now Chrome-nee smiles more than before and she even changed her hair to make it look more like Mukuro-nii._

_Mukuro-nii and Chrome-nee actually looks like they could be siblings and I think it's really cool how Mukuro-nii is teaching Chrome-nee how to do the magic tricks he does even though he would say no when I try to ask him how to do them._

_Hm...OH! I almost forgot! I want to also introduce my cool but scary Uncle Reborn!_

_Uncle Reborn came to our house one day with Papa and I was really scared of him at first! Even now I'm still scared of him but I still really like him. If I had a whole lot of Uncles, Uncle Reborn would be my favorite!_

_You see, one time I got in a fight will all of my brothers and sister and I ran away from home. I don't remember what we were fighting about but it was something I'm not proud of._

_Anyway when we had a fight I ran as far as my legs could go but I got lost afterwards and when I wanted to go home and apologize I didn't know where I was. Then suddenly this man came to me and said he knew where I lived but he was stinky and Mama always told me not to follow strangers but when I tried to go away he grabbed me!_

_I was so scared but then Uncle Reborn wacked him on the head like BAM! with the Leon hammer and saved me. I cried and I got his shoulder wet but he didn't scold me or call me stupid names, instead he told me that we would go somewhere fun and he took me to the amusement park on top of the mall. We rode on the ferris wheel and the orange sky was really pretty!_

_When we got off of the ride all of my family was down there waiting, even Papa was there!_

_Then I got trapped in the hug by almost everyone, even Mama, and Kyoya doesn't do hugs so he just pat me on the head, most of them were crying and I felt guilty that I made them cry and worry even Mama was crying. I got a lot of scolding after by everyone too but while being scolded I couldn't help that really fluffy feeling I got._

_I was so so so so soooooooo Happy!_

* * *

"I have a big family. I have a silly and sometimes weird family. But their my family and I love all of them no matter what! And if I grow bigger I'll be the one to protect them instead!" Tsuna proudly finished with a big smile and his eyes shining like the stars.

The teacher smiled at the report, sure she sweat dropped at a few parts and got worried but seeing as how Tsuna seemed to be doing well and how happy his face looked she couldn't help but think his little, big family was wonderful. "That was a great report Sawada-kun. Everyone please clap for his report on his family!"

A round of applause came from the children and also from the parents in the back.

Sawada Nana who came for Tsuna's Parent's Observation Day couldn't have been prouder of her little tuna fish. The drawing was poor and the spelling too but the story of it almost made her want to cry at how beautiful it was even though she herself already knew it.

The other students did their reports and soon it was time for school to end.

"Tsu-kun, let's go home!" Nana called towards her little boy who was packing his things.

"I'm coming Mama!" Tsuna called and ran over to Nana his precious drawing which he rolled up, held tightly in his hands and a blue ribbon with the words "Best Report" in gold was pinned to his shirt.

"I bet you can't wait to show them your blue ribbon and to hang that drawing on the wall of our living room right?" Nana asked her son as they held hands.

"Mn! I didn't show them because it was a surprise but getting the ribbon makes it better! I can't wait!" Tsuna said excitedly and wanted to go out but they were stopped.

"Sawada-san!"

Nana and Tsuna turned around and saw his teacher Unemori-sensei.

"Ah! Unemori-sensei!" Nana said and bowed. "I've placed my little Tsunayoshi in your care all the time and thank you for sticking up for him when he got a little bullied…" she said.

Unemori-sensei just smiled and shook her hands. "No no, it's only my job and I don't tolerate such act in my classroom." she explained and remembered something. "Oh that's right." she said and smiled a little more to Nana. "I just wanted to say that you have a wonderful family and also, bless your soul and your son's soul, may your family be ever happy." she said.

Tsuna didn't understand but Nana did and bowed one more time. "Thank you…." she thanked.

The two walked out of the school building, the sky was a little oranged by now since they stopped for a little while, but the two Mother and Son was simply smiling as they walked to the gate.

"OH! THERE THEY EXTREMELY ARE!"

Nana and Tsuna blinked as they heard that and looked to the gate.

"Mama I'm hungry!"

"Shut up stupid cow! Mama and Chibi-sama might be tired. You shouldn't bother them!"

"Haha Maa, maa, Hayato! Lambo can't help it if he's hungry."

"Herbivores shut up, you're getting noisy and be glad I'm not hitting any of you for crowding."

"Kufufu, oya? Doesn't that mean you're crowding as well?"

"Mukuro-niisama, we shouldn't cause any trouble in here…"

"Maman, Dame-Tsuna, how was the reporting?"

Tsuna couldn't help but the big smile that came to his face and he ran towards them, practically dragging Nana along.

"Look look! I got this ribbon! My reporting was the best!"

"Hm… Not bad Dame-Tsuna."

"Hn. I expected nothing less Tsunayoshi."

"Kufufufufu, none of those incompetent children are of any match against my little Tsunayoshi"

"Chibi-sama that is amazing as expected of Chibi-sama!"

"Haha awesome Tsuna! You must have scored a big home run!"

"I guess that deserves my, Lambo-sama's, praise."

"Bossu congratulations."

Nana couldn't help but smile at the scene of Tsuna being praised by all of them. She had the most wonderful family in the world and she was glad that in today's report more people found out about it.

"Alright! Tonight we're going to have a party for Tsu-kun's achievement! I'm going to make everyone's favorite food!"

"Yay! I want Salisbury Steak!"

"Hamburger steak…"

"I'd like to request something of chocolate then. perhaps a chocolate cake, nothing spicey please"

"Uh...anything but cookies would be great, afterall, Mama's cooking is very delicious."

"Sushi! We can call my Dad to bring some and he can join us too!"

"Ore-sama would like some grape shake or anything with grapes"

"Extreme PAAAARTY!"

"Uh...anything but pineapples and oily foods…"

"Hn. Even she doesn't like you Pineapple herbivore"

"Kuh- Chrome you hurt me…"

"M-Mukuro-niisama is different!"

"Hahaha those two get along so well…"

"Shut up baseball idiot. You're getting annoying."

"EXTREME!"

"Can we go home now?"

"Hiie! Stop fighting"

"*sigh* Maman, some coffee jelly would be nice"

"Don't worry everyone Mama's going to cook lots of what everyone likes! So let's go home! Besides Tsu-kun want's to show the drawing right?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

**we hope you guys like this and maybe if you guys do like this story we might consider continuing it. And no this is not a non-mafia au this is an au with Tsuna being younger than the rest of them. Its mostly fluff though and don't worry we will update my other stories in due time- if we get my hands on a laptop again that is ;-;**

**Please review and thanks for reading.**

**-Unemori Twins**


End file.
